Sleeping Beauty
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Just a short storry about kate and gibbs kinda like a fairytale. PLZ read and reveiw. better than it soundsnot really good at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own ncis (tear) or any of its characters or snow white or sleeping beauty.

I was just laying on my bed trying to think of ideas for my other fanfic when I though of this. Sorry for the lack of information but I just wanted it to be quick.

Its set close to the end of a case where all the victim turn up freezing cold and pale as.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Gibbs I couldn't find anything here but I can feel that he is lying about something."

"What else did you find out-"

A groan could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"Kate? Kate are you there! KATE?"

Beep Beep Beep.

They had hang up

"DAMMIT!"

Everyone in the bullpen was watching him.

"Jethro, whats happened with Caitlin"

"I don't know ducky but I sure as hell am going to find out"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Caitlin woke up to the sound of two men arguing.

She was tied up and gagged. She looked around. It was extremely dark but she could see the walls were made of stone.

'_I must be underground' _she thought.

The arguing had stopped and the next thing she knew she was falling toward the ground. She felt herself hit then it was just darkness. They had knocked her out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It had been two days and they were no closer to finding Kate.

Gibbs was starting to become frustrated. He slammed his fist down on the table

"Dinozzo! What do we know about this guy?"

"Peter Thompson aged 35. Lived in Pittsburgh until he was 16 which is when his family moved to dc. When he was 18 he enrolled to enter the navy. The last place he was stationed was Norfolk."

"McGee!"

"His record is clean. He had a couple of complaints filed against him when but they were dropped when he went and gave a 'sincere apology' to all."

"Check this out boss. It says his mother was a drug addict and therefore has had a problem with women his whole life. All of the victims where women."

"And all the complaints filed were from women."

"Dinozzo did you swallow a lemon"

"Aaa no boss, but you might wanna listen to this. He went on leave 2months ago because during a mission a bullet was shot through is right shoulder. By a women."

"2 months ago was when ducky estimated the first girls time if death. He has since gone on to murder one a week." Gibbs said the worry evident in his voice.

"Gibbs its Friday and we haven't found a body yet." McGee uttered realising that he was the only one brave enough to voice their fears.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

The branches we snapping in his face, scratching him as he ran past.

'I have to get out of here I have to get out of here' where the only words running though his head.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Agent Gibbs there is a man here to see you"

The only reply Gibbs gave was a nod.

The lady brought in a man about medium height, short prison like hair cut and was covered in scratches.

"iiiii hhave commme tttto make a ddddeal with yyyyou" the man stutter.

Anyone could tell he was terrified.

"What kind of deal?"

Tony, McGee, Abby and Ducky where all watching.

"I don't want to go to jail Agent Gibbs" the man looked to have pulled himself

together. After all he was in the drivers seat whether they knew it or not.

"Who are you?"

"My names Josh Hedtrum and I will take you to your friend if and only if you cut me a deal."

Loud gasps came from each of the 'spectators'.

"So she is still alive?" Abby squealed

"Yes but she wont be for much longer. I will give her till 6."

It was 4 now.

"Ok" Gibbs replied.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They were walking down the halls of the underground cave. Thompson and Hedtrum had just been taken away after a heated fight trying to contain them after bumping into Thompson in one of the halls.

It was starting to get colder.

"Gibbs does this mean we are getting closer?" Abby asked

Abby and Ducky had refused to stay at NCIS headquarters.

They entered a room that was empty except for a huge stone block in the centre. There was a control panel on the outside and the top was covered be a glass arch. The glass was so fogged you couldn't see in. Gibbs walked over and rubbed the glass so he could see in. There lay Kate.

"Abs get this thing open NOW!" Gibbs yelled desperation showing in his voice.

The glass 'lid' lifted open to reveal Kate laying there.

Her hair beside her. Face as pale as anything. Her cheeks where rosy red and her lips blood red. She was wearing a white dress with a red pattern. She looked beautiful Gibbs thought.

"Oh dear she is as cold as ice" Ducky muttered his hand stroking her cheek.

"Listen to this!" Abby yelled pointing at an inscriptment on the stone.

_The curse can only be broken by true loves kiss._

_The love must be coming from both people _

_And must be true and pure._

_And dare anyone else try this_

_They will find themselves dead_

_And sleeping beauty will sleep on_

"Argh Kate's gunna die" Dinozzo sighed

"Gibbs what the hell are you doing!" Abby screamed

Everyone became suddenly aware of what Gibbs was about to do.

"Jethro no!" Ducky exclaimed

He leaned down further blocking out their crys for him to stop; all he could think about was saving Kate.

His lips gently brushing hers before kissing her harder.

He stood up looking down at her. She had not woken up.

"Dammit"he cried

"Patience Gibbs." The words were so small it was almost impossible to hear them.

"Katie" Gibbs muttered as he pulled her up into sitting position. Her eyes flicked open.

"So do you have your horse waiting outside for us?" Kate whispered playfully

"No but I do have the ambulance" he said before she blacked out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Later that night they walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

Back at his place she curled up into him.

"I love you Jethro and always will"

"I love you too Katie and always will too."

"Just think, my very own knight in shining armour!"

He then pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

THE END!

Lol well that was heaps of fun to write but now I am tired and going to bed :p I don't know how I thought of it, it just came to me lol. It's a little strange I know but still plz hit the blueish-greyish button and review and I promise to reply!

Thanx heaps for reading


End file.
